


But this bed

by melissmallfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissmallfic/pseuds/melissmallfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey in a hotel room. Mickey's never been in a bed this comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But this bed

The hotel bed is so soft. That's the first thing Mickey notices. He's never just laid down on a bed like this and rested. He's been in fancy hotel rooms before, but that was to smash and grab, or rough somebody up who owed him money. It was never a place for him to be, to stay.

But this bed. Mickey could consider going straight if he could sleep in a bed like this once in a while. Or maybe he just needs to come up with bigger plans, fancier drugs to sell, something more terrifying with a bigger payoff. Ian wouldn't go for that though. 

The bed is so good Mickey nearly forgets about Ian. Where is Ian? He should get up and look for Ian, but it's like he's been drugged, he's that fucking comfortable.

"Where the fuck are you?" he yells, instead of getting up. 

"In here," Ian yells back, the echo telling Mickey he must be in the bathroom. "Come check out all this fancy shit in here."

Mickey sighs. Of course Ian would be in the bathroom, playing with lotions or some shit. But that is not happening, Mickey can't move. He doesn't respond, knowing Ian will eventually get annoyed and come out to get him. And that's when it occurs to Mickey how good this bed is going to be to fuck in. If it's this good when he's just laying on it, not even under the covers, he can't even imagine how awesome it's going to be when Ian's fucking him. 

It only takes a minute or two before Ian comes out of the bathroom, rubbing some musky lotion into his hands. "Jerk," Ian says, flopping on the bed next to Mickey. He pushes a hand into Mickey's face. "Smell me."

Mickey smells him and nods. "Not bad." They're lying horizontally across the bed, taking up as much space as possible. God, Mickey doesn't even have a pillow under his head and he's already decided he could live the rest of his life right here. "You ever been in a bed like this? Fuck me, this is some kind of heaven on Earth shit they got goin' on here."

Ian doesn't answer right away and when Mickey looks over he's got this guilty look on his face. It's been so long Mickey's forgotten about that stupid pedophile doctor who used to take Ian to places like this all the time. Whatever, fuck that guy, he probably didn't even appreciate how lucky he was to be on a bed made of clouds next to someone as perfect as Ian. 

Mickey pulls on Ian's arm, grunting and refusing to speak when Ian tries to figure out what he's trying to do. Eventually he communicates through sheer force and head tilts that he wants Ian to lay on top of him. Now he's deeper into the mattress and it's like there's another layer of fucking fantastic.

Ian's voice is loud in his ear. "You comfy, Mick?" Mickey opens up his legs a little wider, shifts under Ian so the weight of him is just how he likes it, then he nods. Ian kisses him just underneath his ear. "See, you just have to trust me once in a while. Good things happen."

Mickey forces himself to stay quiet. He doesn't want to ruin the night by asking more questions about Ian's odd credit card scheme. It feels like something that's going to be one and done. So if they can just not get caught tonight, Mickey's sure Ian won't repeat whatever the fuck it is he did to get them in this room. Lately he's got big ideas, but they only last for a moment. Mickey's just got to ride them out and pick his battles on the shit that seems like it'll really go south.

They're wearing too many clothes in this bed, Mickey decides. That's an easier problem to solve than what's wrong with Ian. So he starts tugging on the back of Ian's shirt. Ian lifts up and lets Mickey pull it all the way off, but then he settles right back to where he was. Mickey rolls his eyes. "You want to take your pants off, asshole? Maybe get me naked?"

Ian pushes himself up into something of a plank position over Mickey. He's hovering only a few inches above him and it looks hard to do on such a soft mattress. But Ian's not even struggling. "Go ahead," Ian says, looking down at his pants. Such a fucker.

It's relatively easy to get Ian's pants unzipped, and he can push them down a few inches from where he's laying, but not far enough. Ian seems content where he is, smirking at Mickey. Mickey decides fuck it, he'll give him some motivation. He wiggles underneath Ian, pulling his own shirt off. Their stomachs touch, they're so close and he can feel Ian's abs contract. Ian's breathing a little harder when Mickey's shirt is off. Mickey keeps his eyes on Ian's as he pushes his own pants and boxers down. Every time some part of his skin touches Ian, Ian flinches.

When all of Mickey's clothes are on the floor, both of them are hard and flushed. Ian gives up on his little tease and rolls off of Mickey to kick his pants off. Mickey considers climbing on top of him, riding him, but then he'd miss out on this mattress under his back while he's getting fucked. And that's not fair, Ian's done that already. It's his turn. 

It doesn't even look like it was in Ian's mind to have Mickey do any work. He disappears back to the bathroom and returns with the bottle of fancy lotion. "Turn over," he says and Mickey obeys, thinks he knows what's coming.

He doesn't expect Ian's hands on his calves, working lotion into them, massaging his muscles. He thinks about protesting, telling Ian to just fucking get on with the fucking, but it feels really goddamned good. Ian keeps putting more lotion in his hands, working higher up Mickey's legs. He spends a good amount of time on his thighs, alternating light and firm touches, driving Mickey crazy in the best way. When he starts actually massaging Mickey's ass cheeks, Mickey bursts out laughing and slaps his hands.

"Will you fucking stop it already?" Ian laughs, too. But then neither of them are laughing when Ian's pushing Mickey's thighs further apart, slipping a slick, lotioned finger inside him. Mickey alternates pushing back against his hand and pressing his cock down into the mattress. It only takes a few minutes before he's begging Ian to fuck him. Ian gets him to flip back over and he hooks one of his legs behind Ian's back. He always loves how Ian fucks him, even when it's been uncomfortable, too fast, too cold, too cramped. But it's downright luxurious to focus on sensation after sensation, all of them fucking delicious. Ian's cock inside him, the smooth sheets, the cloud-like mattress, his loose muscles. 

When they're lying there after, both of them panting and coming down, Mickey's stroking his hand along Ian's back. He's thinking about how he can get this mattress out of the hotel without anyone noticing. There's gotta be a way.

"Hey Mick," Ian says, his voice muffled against the bed. Mickey hums. "Wait til you see the bathtub."

**Author's Note:**

> Work put me up in a sweet hotel room for the night. The awesome bed got me thinking...


End file.
